


長安

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 京都不是長安，無論她們外貌多像。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	長安

**Author's Note:**

> 不是專修中史，所以考據上一定有BUG。
> 
> 在我對中史小得可憐的記憶，貌似唐代說的語言與現代漢語不同，稱作秦音。所以9聽不明白4說甚麼應該是正常的。

1\. 暑氣極盛，蟬鳴更是擾得人煩悶起來。周子瑜冒著滿頭熱汗，似是從水塘撈出來一樣。許是臺南人早已習慣毒日頭，此刻敲門聲不聞焦躁，反與她本人一般溫和。 

木門敞開，映入眼簾的正是雙琥色眸子。眸子的主人看著二十歲出頭，膚白細嫩，狐狸般的眼睛搭上黠慧的笑容，整個人都散發著清純的性感。周子瑜此刻腦中只有年幼時在書房看過的誌異，大阪女郎竟意外地與中國的狐妖形象重合一起。 

有別周子瑜的驚艷，大阪女郎在見到周子瑜的那刻忽地一怔，丟了魂般喃喃問道：「二娘……？」 二娘？怎麼這日語聽起來就與閩南語差不多，周子瑜不確定這個日本人是不是喚她。可站在這裡跟她面面相覷實是尷尬，她放下行李將滿是汗的手往衫上擦拭幾分，磕磕絆絆的用著日語說道：「您好…我叫周子瑜…之前聯絡過的…」 

「喔，是的。」她回過神來，笑容又隨之自思緒中歸來：「是臺大來的交流生，對吧？」 

「是的。」周子瑜輕輕點頭，可生性謹慎小心的她看著那人不怎靠譜的樣子，還是帶有些不確定的再三確認的說道：「Mina…toza…ki桑，是吧？」

「是的。」大阪女郎隨之主動的拎起周子瑜的行李，熱情熟絡得一點也不像書中寫的日本人——冷漠而又內斂，她說道：「外頭天氣熱，你快點進來吧！」

「謝謝你，Mina…toza…ki桑。」 

「不用謝，你叫我sana吧。」 環視四周，這是間傳統的日式房子，走廊的木板涼得趕去暑氣，行走於上便會發出鳥鳴般的咯吱聲。探頭看向客廳，除了和式桌和坐塾，只有書柜和懸掛墻上的畫卷。那畫卷的紙質發黃，畫中人身上的顏色和輪廓亦掉色得七七八八，顯然是已經有好多個年頭的了，可周子瑜看著它，心湖似是被拋下一塊小石般盪起微波漣漪。 

「你喜歡嗎？」冷不防sana問了一句，周子瑜轉頭一看，只見sana似笑非笑的倚在墻，笑著說道：「那是從長安帶來大阪的，那時的大阪還是叫難波京，而京都也只是個熱鬧的小村。」

「長安……」周子瑜喃喃自語道。沒法，作為一個理科生，她對中史的記憶實在不深。費力從有限的記憶搜刮一劃，她晃然大悟：「你是說西安，對吧！」 

「長安。」sana搖搖頭，堅持道：「是長安。」

長安？西安？算了，日本人有時也會將東京叫作江戶，反正聽得明白就可以了。周子瑜如是這麼想，也不再為這件事糾纏下去。

正想讓sana帶她到她的房間，沒料sana忽然一問：「子瑜，你到過長安嗎？」 

「沒有」 周子瑜聳聳肩，無奈的說道：「小時候家裏的條件不怎麼好，長大之後也沒甚麼時間去旅行。」 

「是呢。」sana咕噥一聲後便再沒有說下一句話。或許是周子瑜看錯了，sana的眸子好像黯淡下來，就像是月華遭忽然而至的烏雲所蓋掩一般，帶著有些傷感。

2\. 離學期開始的時間尚有一段距離，周子瑜在去了阪大處理了交流生的學籍手續後，卻沒有遊覽日本風光這些風花雪月的心思，反而是將自己關在房間裏浸泡在日語學海。

雖說名井教授的授課語言貌似是英語，但始終自己選擇到日本交流為的正是學多一種語言，要是只想著用英語遊遍整個日本，頗有背離初衷之意味。

就在周子瑜跟文法苦苦搏鬥之時，knock knock敲門聲忽地響起。 

是sana，她捧著傳統的一汁三菜，略帶擔憂的說道：「見你整天也沒出過房間，再這樣下去可是會餓壞肚子的。先吃點晚飯再用功吧。」 

「晚飯？」周子瑜疑惑的問，再看看窗外，只見一輪微薄的月華嵌在圓月周邊，而太陽則落在山後看不見，竟然到了夜晚。正想說前幾天在大學附近的超商買了一條面包，可盯著sana的琥色眸子帶著期待一眨一眨的撲閃著，她終是微微躬身說聲：「ありがとう ございます。 」 

「不用加ございます」sana將手中的飯菜置於桌上，順勢坐在周子瑜的身側，輕聲在周子瑜耳畔說：「既然我也讓你叫我sana，那就別跟我客氣。」她的氣息伴隨著飯菜的香氣縈繞著周子瑜的大腦。周子瑜意外發現自己呼吸遂漸侷促沉重，好像被扔到撒哈拉沙漠一樣，手腳沁出海量的熱汗。

她不著痕跡往旁邊一挪，猶如必須遠離火堆的木柴，怕自己會被火焚作灰燼，半真心半試探的問：「你對任何能叫你名字的人也這麼好嗎？」 

快說是……快說是！

「只對你。」 迎上大阪女郎澄徹得宛如杯內春茶的雙眼，周子瑜的心跳突然漏了一拍。口乾舌躁的她隨之取起桌上清茶猛地灌了一大口，妄圖撲滅心中的火，沒想更是澆起心裏的妄念——sana是不是也如這杯清般苦味深邃，抑或宛如茶香甘甜？

驚覺自己起了這些妄念，周子瑜一把夾起自己極愛吃的刺身，冰冷滑膩的生魚片在她的喉舌重新復活，悠悠游進她的胃，食慾霎時取代了色慾，她忍不住慨嘆一聲：「好吃！刺身果然是日本的名菜！」

沒想到sana搖搖頭，道：「不，它是從大唐來的。」 

「刺身是中國菜？」 

「是的」sana盯著那一片又一片切得極薄的生魚片，似是吟誦詩句般吟頌著既似客家話，又像閩南語的句子，聽得周子瑜仿同置身雲裏霧裏。見周子瑜聽不明白，她取起筆在紙上寫道： 

『飲御諸友，炰鱉膾鯉。』 ——《小雅·六月》 

周子瑜指著『膾鯉』二字用中文重複了一遍，問道：「那就是指刺身？」

「是的，不只是刺身，甚至乎和菓子、和服，也是以前從大唐學來的……」sana甜甜的嗓音將塵封於時光的歷史細說一番，對此周子瑜不禁自慚形穢，作為中國人她對唐代的歷史、文化竟然不及一個日本人。

「沒想到sana你對這些認識這麼深」周子瑜虛抹並不存在的汗，拍著手說道：「不知道還以為你去過唐朝呢。」

卻見sana的臉色微妙，讓人忽然讀不透的道：「我只是對唐朝有興趣而已。」 

「也是，你要是去過就恐怖了。」周子瑜突然想起剛才sana說過京都是跟著長安仿建而成，笑著問：「噯，既然你那麼喜歡長安，為甚麼不搬到京都去？」

sana默然低下頭，氣氛不由自主的尷尬起來。 

3\. 這些天下來，周子瑜也習慣自己的心不由主隨著sana起舞，習慣自己的心被sana所操控牽動。雖然只是認識一個月，可周子瑜總覺著自己與sana認識才不只這短短的時間。 「我帶你去一個地方去。」這天sana一臉神秘的邀約周子瑜同行。這天的sana依然平素那身輕衣便服，可一路下來，sana的越發的肅穆的樣子，周子瑜不禁心想：難道我們去的是甚麼重要聚會？

只見鐵路站出來走沒多遠，神社前立了石碑，斗大墨黑的漢字分明寫著：

『大社住吉神社』

越過神道、反橋……終於到達神社內。怕是唯恐開罪神祗，就連夏鳥蟬鳴也不敢胡亂聲張，偶然只見兩三鴿子立在樹上，似是祈禱著甚麼般緊合雙眼。

「這裡祭祀三位海神『底筒男命』『中筒男命』『表筒男命』，為的是讓遣唐使能夠平安到唐返日。」sana看向那神社，似是從一點一點刨出深藏塵土的回憶：「在出發之前，使船的一行人都會帶著船軸到住吉大社祈求平安。」

「真是迷信。」

「前往大唐的海路波濤凶湧，死在途中的、生死不明的逾百人。大家也只是為了圖個安心罷了。」

周子瑜眉頭微蹙：「那唐朝當真如他們所想那麼好嗎？」

「當然，看看現在的日本，現在的文化正是架構在大唐學來的一切……但始終也是有不同，正如京都有著長安的皮囊，可血肉經已是另一回事。」末了，她黯然垂頭。

看著失了生氣的sana，周子瑜的心裏也跟著被狠狠刺得個鮮血淋漓。

「sana」周子瑜咽了口水，乾巴巴的說道：「我們去寫繪馬好嗎？我想向海神祈禱，祈禱你不再低頭沒有笑容。」

她不會說甜言蜜語，她只能將自己所思所想說出來。話方才說出囗，周子瑜又不禁後悔了——這話怎麼聽起來這麼曖昧？若果sana她喜歡男生怎麼辦？若果sana她…從此會討厭我怎麼辦？

想到此處，周子瑜的手不住絞在一起，如同情竇初開的小孩子而非成年的大學生。她小心翼翼的抬眸看向 sana，試圖看清sana的心思。

「只要你在就不用繪馬。」sana一字一句的說道：「只要你不要離開我。」

女孩的嘴唇很柔軟，唇瓣就如落櫻花瓣般香甜柔軟。

周子瑜終於明白，為甚麼日本人那麼喜歡櫻花。

4\. 九月，新學期開始了。

日本的大學與故鄉的大學全然不同，語言便是嚴重的分歧。盡管與sana戀愛以後，周子瑜的日語程度突飛猛進，可校方還是安排了學姊帶她適應日語環境。

學姊叫做名井南，是法學院的學生。那罕見的姓氏讓周子瑜想起了自己課程的名井陽教授，結果天下還真這麼巧，南學姊的確是名井教授的千金。

但名井南不但沒丈著自己的身份怠職，反而得知周子瑜是自己父親的學生，反是更為照顧她。

「那個女生是誰？」在自己回覆名井南的line時，sana一把搶過周子瑜的手機，冷眉橫眼的質問道：「她約你去她家吃飯，你們究竟是甚麼關係？」

「她是我的學姊，也是教授的女兒。」

「那你答應她嗎？」

「我正在想，sana覺得呢？」

「我不知道，你自己決定！」sana將手機扔回周子瑜的懷裏，氣鼓鼓的用力拉上紙門，使得紙門呯的作響。

看著緊閉著的紙門，周子瑜嘆了一口氣。

「對不起，學姊那天我有要事。」女朋友生氣不是要事嗎？！

「那好吧，下次再約。」

「sana，我拒絕學姊了。」

紙門沒有重開的迹象，周子瑜又試探的敲了一下門，卻見紙門暗了下來——sana關了燈睡覺了。

周子瑜眼神一黯，悄聲道：「sana，我們明天再聊聊吧。」

夜幕輕垂而落，方入眠的周子瑜在睡夢之間，忽聞得一陣接一陣的歌聲，痴怨交匯一處，卻非日本的小調哀曲。擔心sana的周子瑜被這聲歌聲驚醒，她提著手電筒往sana的房間走去。

只見房間燈火通明，拉開紙門，一陣清酒酒香撲鼻而來。醉得一身白裏透紅的sana倒卧地上，壓倒滿地宣紙，而清酒則暈開了墨水。

「sana！」周子瑜急步扶起sana，但聽sana嘴裏不斷唱著的歌既非國語又非日語。周子瑜聽不明白她唱甚麼，但其曲之凄愴，便知她心中的苦。

鋪好在榻榻米上的被窩將sana置於其上，溫熱的濕毛巾輕輕擦拭著沁著薄汗的額角鬢邊，慢慢的sana的歌聲亦漸漸化作一聲又一聲的悶哼。周子瑜正想回房間歇息，冷不防滾燙的手拖著她……

「二娘…二娘…」sana的夢囈聲悠然響起：「別離開我…」

她聽不明白sana說甚麼，可她記得『二娘』……

在二人初見之時，sana便喊了這個名字。

「sana，我是子瑜。」

sana聞言雙眼微睜，不曾想sana竟一把甩開周子瑜的手，像是遇著獵人的小獸般瑟縮於角落，一臉驚慌的問道：「你是誰？二娘呢？我的二娘呢？」

這句話周子瑜倒卻聽得明，她聲線微抖，宛如置身於冬天的北海道：「我…我是子瑜…」

「誰是子瑜…我只要我的二娘！我回長安了…你究竟去了那裡…？」sana竟異泫然：「怎麼你不在長安？不是說好在長安等我麼？周二娘你個大騙子……」說著說著，竟然又沉沉睡著，但那紅透的鼻尖清晰說明了她的心。

周子瑜聽得明這句話，頭腦昏昏沉的拾起散落一地的宣紙，儘管墨水早已被酒水暈開，但周子瑜依稀見得畫中人的面貌。

是她相似…不，是與她一模一樣的人！

——「是長安。」

——「我只是對唐朝有興趣而已。」

——「前往大唐的海路波濤凶湧，死在途中的、生死不明的逾百人。大家也只是為了圖個安心罷了。」

她懂了。

周子瑜頹然的坐於榻榻米之上，腦中卻又想起那句話：「正如京都有著長安的皮囊，可血肉經已是另一回事。」

5\. 「子瑜，來休息一下。」

「謝謝你，mina學姊。」

祗園的櫻花化作紅楓，樹影蔽日，周子瑜與名井南沐於紅光，秋風卷起千堆焰。

「二娘。」

周子瑜面色一僵，察覺到周子瑜不妥的名井南輕聲問道：「子瑜，怎麼了？」

「沒甚麼，我們走吧。」

「嗯。」名井南牽著周子瑜的手，二人的身影被日光拖得越發斜長。

京都不是長安，正如她永遠也不是周二娘。


End file.
